Ninja Love
by chocolatecupquake17
Summary: The turtles find out that they're not the only ninjas in town. Friendships will be made, and adventures await. Are the turtles ready for a new adventure filled with fun,laughter and romance? Read on and find out! [SUMMARY EDITED] turtlesxOCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story! So, I've been reading a lot of TMNT fanfics about romance and stuff, and I thought about making a story where the guys will meet kunoichi and fall in love with them. I will also add in two Ocs: one as their sister and the other as her story was inspired by Athena the wise girl's story, The Ninja Girls(which you should check out!) Anyways,on with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Woohoo!" Mikey screamed as he dashed across the rooftops, his brothers and sister following him from behind. "Hey, Mikey! I'll race ya to the next building!" Amelia shouted as she pointed to the building ahead. She dashed towards the building and became the clear winner of the race. Her brothers panted as they stopped running. "You're gettin' faster," Raph panted as he leaned on the support beam of the water tower that was on top of the building. "Or maybe you're just slow," Amelia said jokingly.

Raph rolled his eyes at his sister's lame joke. "So, Leo, there hasn't seem to be any crimes happening anywhere," Donnie told his older brother. Leo shrugged. "I don't know. No gang fights, break-ins, robberies-' Leo said before getting cut off by the sound of shattering glass. They peered off the building just in time to see some men breaking into a nearby electronics store. There was no doubt that the Purple Dragons were up to something again. Raph smirked. "Time for some action!" Raph said as he leapt down. The others followed behind him and they snuck in by the back.

"Hey! Didn't you know that it's wrong to steal things?" Amelia questioned with a smirk as they got into fighting stances. One of the Purple Dragons turned and laughed. "Didn't you know what happens when you mess with Purple Dragons?"

He snapped his finger and the rest of his gang stood beside him, getting out their weapons. The teens knew that they were outnumbered but they took the chance. They charged at the Purple Dragons, dodging the kicks and punches that came their way.

They were down to the last four PDs. Just before they could attack, there was another sound of shattering glass. The turtles and Amelia turned, only to see the silhouettes of four feminine figures. The four figures jumped over their heads and took out the last of the PDs. Suddenly, the four girls turned swiftly and charged at them. Each of them charged at Amelia's brothers, kicking them in the chest. The guys fell to the ground, landing on top of each other. Amelia glared at the girls and threw four shurikens at them. They dodged it and turned to run just as they heard the wailing sounds of police sirens. Amelia quickly helped her brothers and they ran out of the store. They got to the roof just in time to see the girls jumping down into an alley. Without hesitation, Amelia decided to follow them but Leo stopped her. She groaned. "Leo, we gotta find out who they are!" Amelia argued. Leo put a three-fingered hand up. "It doesn't matter,' Leo replied.

"Dude, she's right. They could be ninjas like us!" Mikey said defensively. Leo sighed in defeat. "Fine, but Lia goes. I don't want them to freak out if they saw us again," Leo said. Amelia did a mini-victory dance and was about to run off before being stopped again. "Make sure to be back by midnight, you've got a date with Aaron tomorrow," Leo smirked. "Hey, how did you know that?" Amelia asked angrily. "Aaron's your boyfriend and we're his best friends. Obviously, he told us his plans for your date," Mikey replied. "Ugh, that bastard," Amelia rolled her eyes jokingly and with that she ran towards the end of the street. She peered off the building just in time to see the backdoor of a Japanese teashop close.

The teen ninja snuck in quietly and hid behind a pile of boxes. She crept slowly towards a dim light and heard talking which got louder and louder. "We didn't have to hurt them!" screamed a girl's voice. "Ya think? They were in that store doing God knows what with those Purple Dragons!" screamed another. "That's enough girls," soothed and elderly voice. "We don't want to make a bad impression in front of our guest, now do we?"

_Guest? Oh no.. _Amelia thought as she tripped on a small box and fell. The girls gasped at who they saw. "Hey, you're the one from the electronics store!" one of the girls, who was wearing an orange ninja suit, said as she rushed to help her up. Now that there was more ight, Amelia could see the appearances of the girls clearer. Each were wearing a ninja suits of a specific color. The one in blue had dark blue eyes, wavy blond hair and fair skin. The red one had seductive amber eyes, dark chocolate brown hair, which she tied in a ponytail, and fair skin. The purple one had light brown eyes, jet-black hair that went to her mid-back and cream-colored skin. The last one was wearing a bright orange suit and had green eyes, wavy red hair and cream-colored skin like the purple one.

The girls got into fighting stances before their master stopped them. Their master was wearing a kimono, and her grey hair was in a neat bun. "I'm not here to fight. I just want to know who you are," Amelia said cautiously. "It's none of ya business!" the red one taunted. "Rosalyn!" the blue one yelled. Amelia was infuriated and grabbed the hilt of her dagger, but the girls' master placed a hand on hers.

"Please, sit down, all of you," the master instructed, motioning towards the mat on the floor. Amelia and the girls sat cross-legged on the floor and waited until the master spoke. "Now, young one, what is your name?" the elderly woman asked. "My name is Amelia," she said, bowing respectfully. "My name is Master Kiyomi and these are my girls," the woman said with a kind smile as she introduced the girls in order from blue, red, purple then orange. "This is Lauraline, Rosalyn, Demetria and Madison." They all bowed, returning the gesture.

"So what was your question?" Master Kiyomi asked. "Um, who are you?" Amelia asked.

"We're kunoichi, of course," Madison replied.

"Please, allow me to tell you my story," Master Kiyomi began. "It all started in Japan, my home. I was very young, about 15, when war struck. I lived by the countryside with my family. My father was a samurai working undercover to take down the Shredder, but was soon discovered. My parents were killed and my 10 siblings and I were taken captive. My brothers were forced to join the Foot, whereas my sisters and me were tortured, beaten and raped. Luckily, I was able to escape and board a ship to America. I was alone until I met a man named Hamato Yoshi. He told me to call him Splinter and said that he was once part of the Foot and good friends with the Shredder, but there was a misunderstanding between them. The Shredder burned down his house, killed his beloved wife and daughter and he decided to flee to America," she paused, waiting for a reaction, but there was no response so she continued, "Once we reached America, we decided not to part. We stayed in the sewers until I was old enough to work. We relied on each other a lot; he taught me ninjitsu and I taught him how to cook. Once I was old enough, and when Splinter managed to get an apartment, we had to go our separate ways. I was given a job offer in Manhattan. I never saw him since. Anyways, one day, I was at home when there was a knock on my door. There, at my front door, were my 4 girls! I took them in and raised them as my own. I home schooled them; taught them all I knew, even ninjitsu. It's been 16 years since I found them, I retired from work and decided to move back to New York, in hopes of meeting Splinter again, but I never found him. We've been here for almost a month and my girls have been doing whatever they've been doing in Manhattan, which includes their patrols every night," she ended. Amelia never said a word. After a minute or two, Amelia started laughing as realization struck her. "What are you laughing about?" Lauraline asked

Regaining herself, she said, "You see, the thing is, Splinter is my father and sensei. He's been mutated to a rat and currently living in the sewers where he raised me and my brothers."

So, how was it? Please leave a review. If you have any suggestions for my story or any possible way for me to improve in my writing, please leave it in you review as well. ^_^

Until next time,

chocolatecupquake17


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Yay! So I got 1 review! Good enough for me! So here's the new chapter! Btw,to avoid any confusion,this is set in the 2k13 version. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since Amelia met Master Kiyomi and the girls,and she found the girls to be a lot like her brothers. Maddie(Madison)was goofy,playful,loved music and awesome at video games like Mikey,Dee(Demetria)was shy,smart and science-y like Donnie,Rose(Rosalyn)was tough,loved going out on her motorcycle and had a temper like Raph,and Laura(Lauraline) was a lot like Leo;loves reading,training,drinking tea and also nicknamed 'fearless leader'. Plus,each of them had the same weapons too!

Once Amelia trusted them enough,she decided to reunite Master Kiyomi and Master Splinter. After much persuading,  
Master Kiyomi gave in. It would be nice to meet her old friend again.

Since it was daytime, Amelia leads them to a well-hidden sewer line in an alley. The girls looked pretty normal without their ninja suits.

Laura wore a baby blue t-shirt and jeans,with a matching pair of blue sneakers.

Rose put on a leather jacket over a red tank top,dark skinny jeans and red high tops.

Dee donned a purple hoodie over a denim shorts and black leggings and purple sneakers.

And Maddie wore an orange blouse,a white skirt and orange Kiyomi has on her kimono.

Once they were near,Amelia checked if the coast was clear,stopped and lifts the sewer lid with ease,gesturing them to go in.

"I cannot believe that you actually live in the sewers,"Madison said,disgusted."How can you stand the smell?" Demetria rolls her eyes then climbs down the ladder.

Laura decides to go in,followed by Rose,and after a moment's hesitation,Maddie climbs in. After Master Kiyomi was down,Amelia climbs down,closes the lid tightly  
and led the way.

After a few twists and turns,the girls and Master Kiyomi were led to an abandoned train stopped and turned.

"Why are we stopping here?"Laura asked.

Amelia sighed."Promise me you won't freak out when you see my family?"she asks worriedly.

"Oh,come on,they're just four giant turtles and a bad could it be?"Rose spoke with nodded."I'll go in first,then I'll call you."

She jumped over the and Raph were trying to beat each other's high score over the pinball machine,Leo watches as he cheers them on,and Donnie was repairing the toaster again. She was surprised to find April sitting in the living room,typing away on her laptop. She goes to sit down next to April on the couch and greets her.

* * *

"Hey,"April says with a warm smile as she looks up to see Amelia.

"Have you seen Splinter?"Amelia asks warily.

"Are you looking for me,my daughter?"a deep voice comes from behind.

Amelia quickly turned to see Master Splinter smiling warmly. She rushes up to him and bows. Sensing her worried emotion,he asks,"Is there something wrong my dear?"

She could not keep it had kept it a secret and even lied to her brothers after she had met the girls that night. It was even harder to keep secrets from her father,since he could sense others' feelings,and she had been doing it for two weeks.

"I-I brought a guest,"she says nervously.

Splinter raises a furry eyebrow."Who may I ask,is this guest of ours?"

"Someone you know from a long time ago."She whispers and gestured him to follow her towards the turnstiles.

"You can come in Master Kiyomi!"Amelia calls. The elderly woman enters,stops in front of the rat and chuckles,"Good to see you,Yoshi-san!"

Master Splinter's eyes recognized the voice for so many years that he couldn't forget. Was it really young Kiyomi-chan from long time ago? Master Splinter laughs heartily and hugs his old friend."How are you,Kiyomi-chan?"

Master Kiyomi laughs at the memory of her old,childhood name. "Same as you,raised my own children,"she says and calls,"Girls!"

The girls enter,leaping over the turnstiles,and the turtles and April looked curiously at them.

"Come,let us go to the kitchen while the children get acquainted,"Master Splinter announces as he and Master Kiyomi leaves the room.

There was a moment of silence until Amelia broke it by clearing her throat."Ahem,guys and April,meet Laura,Rose,Dee and Maddie,"she introduces.

As if on cue,Mel starts speaking up. "Hi,my name is Madison,but you could call me these are my sisters,Lauraline or Laura,Rosalyn or Rose,and Demetria,or you could call her Dee,"she states.

Mikey smiles and mirrors her effect. "I'm Michelangelo,but you can call me are my brothers,Leonardo or Leo,Raphael or Raph,and Donatello or Donnie,"he finishes as Madison extended her hand for Mikey to shake and he gladly accepted.

"Charming,"she smiles.

"Back to you,"Mikey grins.

"Um,hi,I'm April," April suddenly speaks up. After all the introductions,shouldn't she be addressed herself? All eyes turn to the red-head. Mel quickly reaches for April's hand and shakes it. " Come on,now,don't be rude!"Mel says playfully and sisters quickly do so.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I really need more reviews. Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not desperate for reviews,but I would really like to see more people reading my story.**

**Peace out!**  
**chocolatecupquake17**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been four days since the guys and April met the girls,and Amelia decided that it would be nice to call Aaron to come over and meet them. By the time he arrived,everyone was paired up,doing their own thing.

Amelia and Aaron observe the rest from the turnstiles,where they could see the whole lair(besides the bedrooms). It was amazing how each one of Amelia's brothers was freakishly similar to the girls.

Donatello and Demetria were busy working on something,Maddie and Mikey were talking and playing Mortal Combat,Leo and Laura were chatting on the couch and Raph and Rose were arguing about what they should watch;a re-run of last week's baseball game or the sports news.

"No way am I watching last week's game!"Rose protested.

"But I haven't watch it yet,so give me the f***ing remote now!"Raphael shouted as he tried to snatch the remote out of Rose's hand.

"I don't give a damn wether or not you watched it yet!" Rose yelled as she stood on tip-toe,getting the remote higher for Raphael to reach.

"Shut it,Doll Face,"Raph said through clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Rose snapped,wincing at the mentioning of the name.

"Why,you don't like your name,Doll Face?I'll call you whatever I f***ing want!"Raph teased.

"Shut it,Raphie!"Rose smirked as Raph made a face. Raph hated that name,and Rose realized that right away.

"I said zip it,Doll Face,"Raph demanded.

"Oh,make me,Raphie Bear,"Rose challenged.

* * *

"Is it just me,or does it feel like they're from another dimension or something?'Cause this is really starting to get weird,"Aaron asked.

"Tell me about it,"Amelia adds,scanning the whole place as she observes each pair."Nah,let's just let them be,"Aaron says as he moves closer and wraps his arms around Amelia's waist.

Amelia sighs happily as she feels the familiar touch. They had been going on for almost a year now,and it was a good thing that her brothers didn't mind her being so close to April's younger brother since they were already an 'item'.

"Fine..so,how's school?"Amelia asks.

"Ugh,school.I wish I could stay at home and spend all day with you,"Aaron replies as he kisses her neck and her heart started to flutter.

"Don't you start,"Amelia scolded playfully as she tried pushing him away. Aaron just smirked.

"Start what?"he asked,playing dumb,then starts poking her belly,causing her to giggle."No,Aaron.I'm serious,stop it!"Amelia whines,but it sounded more like a laugh.

* * *

"And...yes! Haha! Beat you!" Madison cheered as she put the controller on the floor next to Mikey to grab a drink from the table.

"I was so close to winning!" Mikey pouted playfully. Maddie laughed as she passed a drink to Mikey.

"Up for another round?" Maddie challenged.

"You bet!" Mikey beams.

Just before they could continue with the game,laughter could be heard from the turnstiles. They turn only to see Amelia getting tickled by Aaron.

* * *

"So,how long have you guys been here?" Leo asked.

"Almost a month now,"Laura replied. "It's a little different from Manhattan,but I really love it here. Kiyomi even decided to enroll us in school."

Leo smiles as they continue chatting. Laura was really nice to talk to since she was a lot like Leo,and she was also a good listener. Suddenly,they heard laughter. They turned to see what the commotion was all about and saw Amelia laughing like a maniac.

* * *

"What are you doing anyway?" Dee asks as she hands a screwdriver to Donny. He was repairing his, Amelia's and his brothers' T-phones which got smashed during their last encounter with the Foot.

He looked up from his work and replied,"Um,well I'm repairing the T-phones."

Dee looked questioningly at him,but before he could reply,they heard laughter coming from the turnstiles.

* * *

All eyes were on the couple,Amelia laughing away like a maniac,and Aaron tickling her in the belly.

Raph and Rose stopped fighting,Mikey and Maddie paused the game,Donnie and Dee stop fiddling with the gadgets,and Leo and Laura stop talking.

All is quiet and nothing else could be heard besides laughter. An idea struck Raphael and a sly grin appears on his face. He turns to face Rosalyn,still grinning.

"What are you smiling at,Raphie?" Rose asks impatiently until she finally got it. "Raphael, don't you dare-" she stopped mid-sentence as Raph starts tickling her.

"Stop it!" Rose pleaded between laughs.

Mikey suddenly joins in,tickling Maddie. " Mikey,no!" Madison whines.

Leo,Laura,Donnie and Dee laugh at the scene before them. Donnie suddenly stops laughing and smirks at Demetria.

"What? You're not serious are you?" Dee asks worriedly. "Have a little fun,Dee," Donnie says as he starts poking her belly,causing her to giggle. He eventually started tickling her too.

All who were left were Leo and Laura. They were trying hard to be the behaved ones there,but Leo suddenly smirks at Laura."No,Leo. Don't you even think about it!"

"I thought leaders were supposed to be fearless," Leo teases and starts to chase her all around the living room. Laura squeals in amusement as she tries to outrun him but he managed to catch up and pin her to the floor.

* * *

Shouts and screams could be heard from Master Splinter's room,where he and Master Kiyomi were having tea. Master Kiyomi looked at Master Splinter worriedly. He shrugs and they get up to investigate. The living room was a mess,where the teenagers were having an all-out tickle fight. But the girls were getting their revenge.

The two senseis could not help but smile. It brought back fond memories of their childhoods.

Master Splinter taps his cane on the ground and the whole room goes silent. Their faces were covered with sweat and tears,and flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

**Yeah,I know it seems like I'm copying directly from The Ninja Girls,but I promise that new ideas will pop up eventually. Oh, and I also edited chapter 1 so that it will look easier to read(Thank you for your advice,singinglover4life!) Leave a review please! :D**

**chocolatecupquake17**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off,I would really like to thank the readers who spent their time to read my story. I'm not sure if my story is any good,but I really appreciate the support.**

**Amelia:Yeah,we loved reading your reviews!**

**Maddie:You guys were so nice!**

**Me:Yup,really appreciate it!And for those who haven't noticed yet, I sorta edited chapter 3 just because after I edited the story,it didn't show the changes I made. Anyways,on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
After knowing the girls for almost a week,the turtles thought that it would be nice if they did patrols with them and the girls eventually agreed.

Leo and Laura also said that it would be much simpler if they paired up instead of going solo,to avoid having so many ninjas patrolling different parts of the city. They made another good point,saying that it was better this way,so if there were too many bad guys,each had a buddy as back-up.

Amelia suspected that there was more to it than that,but kept to herself. They met up at the roof of the teashop,where they all decided who to pair up with and where to go.

Leo and Laura were going to take downtown, Raph and Rose were going uptown, Donnie and Dee took East, Mikey and Maddie took West, and since Amelia had decided to ask Aaron to tag along, they were going to patrol the centre.

"What about your favourite movie?" Maddie asked had been patrolling for sometime and they decided to take a break, wanting to get to know each other better.

"It's all comedy for me," Mikey says."Don't laugh but my all time favourite movie is Kung Fu Panda,"Mikey confesses.

"Same here. I think it's kinda cute that you like Kung Fu Panda considering we're Japanese and not Chinese,"Maddie giggles.

"Really? Donnie said that I was just being cheesy," Mikey laughs.

"Nah,you just like that kind of thing. And you're actually really sweet,you know?" Maddie says.

"You think so?" Mikey asks. He felt his cheeks heating up a little. "I thought the word 'annoying' would suit me,or that's what Raph usually says."

"No way! Raph is just like Rose,super cranky and moody. What do they know about sweet and funny?"

Mikey blushes hard. "And I for one think you're the most prettiest girl I ever saw," he says nervously.

"Y-you really think so?" Maddie asks,fiddling with a piece of her hair nervously. Mikey nodded assuringly. She blushes,then they smile into each others' eyes.

_How can she be so nice yet so beautiful?_ Mikey asks himself.

_How can anybody be afraid of someone so sweet and gentle like him?_ Maddie wonders.

* * *

"What do you like doing best?" Dee asks Donnie as they leapt over the gap to the next building. Like Mikey and Maddie,they were getting to know each other better too,while doing patrol.

"I really like reading and researching,but I definitely love inventing. My brothers always complain that I will burn down the lair with my next invention,but it never happens,"Donnie says.

"Me too. We're just enjoying what we do. Nobody will understand that," Dee replies.

Donnie nods in agreement. "Our siblings just don't get the fact that we're actually making their lives simpler by doing this. We could actually change the world with these inventions!" Donnie says.

Dee just smiles and nods as Donnie continues rambling on about simplifying others lives,etcetera.

_He's so confident when he speaks_, Dee smiles.

Donnie suddenly stops talking and turns to face Dee. He smiles back as they look at each other.

It was true that Donnie did have a crush on April,and would work day and night to find the retro-mutagen to cure her father,but he started to feel different. He felt different with Dee,since she actually understood whatever he said,science-y or not. Was he crushing on Dee too? All the theories of science might not be able to explain this sudden feelings he had.

_What am I thinking? I can't be feeling like this. Do I like Dee too?_ Donnie wonders.

* * *

"Mikey can be such a moron sometimes," Raph concludes. He and Rose were taking a break from patrol,sitting on the edge of the rooftop.

"Yeah,Maddie is a lot like him. Then she goes on asking me why I'm always so moody," Rose adds in.

"Then there's Donnie. Always building a new gadget or gizmo. I keep telling him that he's gonna burn down the lair or something,but does he listen? Nope!" Raph complains.

"Yeah," Rose agrees,"I'm just waiting till the day Dee gets the house on fire."

"Pfft,then last but not least,there's Leo. The pain in the ass. 'Mister Fearless Leader'. He expects me to follow whatever he says like as if I want to. Honestly,I think Splinter should have picked me as leader,but then Leo has to go on and spoil my chance by asking," Raph claims.

"That's why I just work on my baby most of the time. Like as if I have the time to hear Laura barking orders in my face when I can be doing my own things," Rose says.

"Your baby?"Raph asks.

"Yeah,my bike that Dee made specially for me," Rose explains. "What,you got some wheels too?"

"You can say I got the wheels,"Raph boasted.

"Wanna bet on dat, Raphie? Tomorrow race, you and me," Rose challenges.

"Fine,only if you can keep up with me,Doll Face,"Raph teases.

Rose officially hated the name and gritted her teeth in frustration. "That's it!" She kicks him hard in his plastron,causing him to fall on his shell. She puts her hands on her hips as she watches Raphael sit up.

Instead of getting mad at her, Raph starts to laugh. Raph was known to throw a fit if anyone did that to him. Rose looked at him, confused ,but instead of getting pissed off for laughing, she starts giggling along too!

_Wow, she's one tough girl!_ Raph tells himself as he regains himself.

_He's such a goof!_ Rose giggles mentally.

* * *

Leo and Laura were praticing their fighting skills behind a billboard on the roof of the building they were on, since they already finish patrolling their part of the city.

The constant clashing and clanging of their swords could be heard as they blocked each others moves flawlessly ,as if they could sense the other's next attack.

"You should keep your legs apart," Laura suggest to Leo. Leo nods as they get back to fighting stances. Beads of sweat trickle down their foreheads as Laura calls for a timeout.

She decides to sit down on the edge of the roof and pats the spot next to her, gesturing for Leo to sit with her. She removes the hair elastic,that had kept her hair in the ponytail,and was about to re-tie her hair when a strong gust of wind blew. Her beautiful blond hair was swept against the win, and Leo was caught staring.

"What?"Laura asked as the wind died down and she continued to tie her hair.

"Huh? Oh,um n-nothing," he stutters as he snaps back into reality.

Laura looks at him curiously, but decides to look away and see the almost-deserted street below. Her fringe covers her face as she looks down.

"L-Laura,d-don't move,you've got something there," Leo says nervously as he lifts his hand to touch her hair. He slowly pulled her hair over her ear and she looked up.

Laura was surprised at his action. His hand had brushed over her ear and she smiled when she felt his touch.

They stared into each other's dark blue eyes and were leaning in but Leo suddenly turns away and they both blush.

"We should probably get going," Leo suggests. He stands up and offered his hand to Laura. Laura gladly took it and he pulled her up.

Leo decides to send a message to his brothers and sister,telling them to meet back at the roof of the teashop. Leo and Laura grab their swords,still holding hands,and walked towards the building.

* * *

Amelia and Aaron were the first to reach there,since they were the closest to the teashop,followed by Mikey and Maddie,Raph and Rose and Donnie and Dee. Amelia could sense something different about the girls as the four pairs waited for their leaders.

Maddie wouldn't stop twirling her hair and looking at Mikey,Dee kept on smiling at Donnie,and Rose kept on giggling whenever she looked at Raph.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes,the leaders appeared on the roof,holding hands. The teens stared at the pair curiously,or for Amelia's case,slyly,as they came closer.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?"Leo and Laura asked in unison.

_They don't even know!_Amelia thought,tempted to burst into laughter.

"Um,why are you guys holding hands?"Donnie asked.

The pair's eyes widened and they quickly let go of each other's hands. They blushed,making the others laugh.

_Why didn't I realize that?_ Leo and Laura thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Mikey: Yay! Another chapter done!**

**Me: That's right, Mikey. Hope you like it! And please leave a review.**

**Maddie: Thanks for reading!**

**Me: Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Bitchy me

**A/N:Okay,so from now onwards, I'm gonna start naming the chapters. That way,the story will seem more interesting.**

**Dee: Thanks for considering my idea. So,now tell us,what's the chapter about?**

**Me:Why don't you read on and find out? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:Bitchy me

It's been 3 months now and the guys and girls get closer each day. They were starting to develop feelings that were new to most of them,even Donnie. It was surprising that Donnie wasn't trying very hard to get attention from April and his siblings saw that right away. He was still working on the retro-mutagen,but everybody else realized that he was eventually getting closer and closer to Demetria.

It was a typical evening. Amelia was lying in bed reading a book,the guys were over at Casey's watching a football game and Master Splinter was over at Master Kiyomi's to visit. Amelia practically has the whole place to herself. Or so she thought.

"Lia?"Laura's voice echoed through the lair.

"In here,"Amelia calls as she sits up on her bed.

Her bedroom door opens and she sees Laura at the doorway. "Um,can we talk to you?"

'We?'

"Sure...come on in,"she answers. Laura walks in,followed by Maddie,Dee and Rose. "What's up?"

The girls look at one another,as if asking one of them to speak.

"Well?"Amelia asks impatiently.

"How can we put this nicely without you freaking out?" Dee wonders aloud.

"We..."Laura trailed off.

"Sorta.." Rose said nervously.

"We'reinlovewithyourbrothers!" Maddie squeals,slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Whoa,whoa,slow it down. I just had no idea what you said," Amelia gestures.

"We're in love with your brothers!" the girls confess.

A smile appears on her face,then she burst into laughter. The girls look curiously at their friend,who then started to redeem herself.

"O-okay,so l-let me get this straight,Maddie loves Mikey,Dee loves Donny,Rose loves Raph and Laura loves Leo?"

The girls nodded slowly as Amelia again starts howling with laughter. The girls were starting to regret in confiding in Amelia.

"I-I already kn-knew," she says between laughs.

"H-how?"Dee asks.

"It was obvious really,"Amelia says.

"Was it THAT obvious?"Dee asked.

"Yup."

"Do the guys know?"Rose asked worriedly.

"Nah,they're too lovestruck to bother to notice."

"Lovestruck?"the girls ask in disbelief.

"God,why are people in love so blind?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Wait,but how did you know all this? Wouldn't Leo and Laura have figured this out first? Their like the mini Master Splinter and Master Kiyomi,"Maddie declared.

"Excuse me?"Laura asked as she scrunched up her face.

"You guys,like,know everything,"Maddie explains,"Or maybe Donnie and Dee could have figured it out since they're like the nerds-I mean smart ones-among us but again I ask,how did you know?"

Dee shot a glare at her sister before letting Amelia continue,"I'm their sister.I know them better than themselves."

"Oh,really?" Rose asks sarcastically.

"Ok,let me tell you something,I am 98% right most of the time and there is a rare chance of me being wrong,"Amelia proclaims."I had my own suspicions and they turned out to be right. They confessed to me,except Raph,I had to pry it out of him,but again,I was right."

The girls looked at her could they have been so blind?

"But not to worry,I'll help you catch your guys,"Amelia smiles mischievously. She jumps off her bed and walks towards her closet. She pulls out some clothes and throws them onto the bed.

"Girls,get ready for tonight because we are about to par-tay!"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked as he watches his sister put on make-up. He leaned on her bedroom door,waiting for an answer.

Amelia finishes putting on her mascara and answers,"I'm going out."

"To where exactly?"a new voice asked. It was Raph.

"I'm hanging out with the girls,"she sighed.

"Be more specific,"another voice says,this time it was Donnie.

"We're,um,you know,going to the mall,"she says unsurely.

"Looking like that?"another voice asks. Now,it was Mikey. She was wearing a hot pink dress,that was about knee-length,she wore light make-up,and her hair was slightly curled,really unsuitable for going to the mall.

_Why do my brothers even bother asking?_ She sighed.

"Fine, got me. We're not going to the mall,we're just going to the club that's a few blocks away from here," Amelia confesses, holding her hands up in surrender.

"WHAT?"her brothers yell at her simultaneously.

"Seriously,we're just clubbing. Stop being so overprotective," Amelia protests.

"But we're your older brothers! Being overprotective is our job!" Mikey claimed. Amelia rolled her eyes as she picked up her clutch purse.

She spun around on her stilettos, and walked out the door. Her brothers quickly went after her and were almost given a heart attack when they reached the living room.

The girls had promised that they would come over to the lair before going to the club,and as Amelia had planned it would be,the guys were definitely checking out their looked _hot_!

Maddie was wearing a blue miniskirt,an orange halter top,orange stilettos,orange earrings and her wavy red hair was straightened. Mikey was definitely falling for the girl.

Laura wears a white miniskirt, light blue crop top that exposed her flat belly,white stilettos,blue feather earrings and her hair was in a high ponytail,her fringe was pulled to one was trying hard not to look at her too much,but couldn't help but feel...aroused.

Dee was wearing denim shorts,a purple blouse, purple stilettos,purple stud earrings and her hair was down. Donnie's eyes widened at the sight of his crush,she was drop dead gorgeous.

Rose wears white denim shorts,a tight red tank top with a leather jacket,red Vans and black hoop earrings. Raph wouldn't stop staring,this chick had really hypnotized him by her looks.

"Let's go girls," Amelia urged as she smirked at her brothers' reactions.

"Lia! Make sure to call us. We'll come pick you up!" Leo called after his sister as the girls went out of the lair.

* * *

Later downtown,the girls were having a blast. They danced to all the songs,blended in perfectly well and just went wild. Laura and Dee managed to stay away from the alcohol but of course,their sisters didn't.

Rose was challenged to a drinking contest,and she took too many shots at once and got overly drunk. And sweet Madison got easily drunk after four shots. Amelia decided that it was getting a little out of control so she decided to call the guys to pick them up.

They exited by the back door where it led to the alley where the Shellraiser was parked. Laura and Dee were fine(much to Leo and Donnie's concern),but when they handed Rose to Raph,he was was surprised that she gotten herself that drunk and was able to sleep all the way back to the lair.

Then there was Madison. The alcohol must have taken the best of her. She kept whining and saying that she wanted to party all night,despite Mikey's protests and attempts to quiet her down.

Once they reached the lair, Raph took Rose into his room to let her sleep,Laura and Dee decided to stay overnight and Mikey had to literally drag Maddie out of the Shellraiser and into his room.

* * *

He shut the door to his room and locked it then turned to face Maddie,who was sitting on the bed.

"I wanna continue dancing!Why did you bring me here! I wanna go back!" Maddie whines.

"Sshh,Maddie..Why would you wanna go back?"Mikey asks as he starts rubbing circles on her back.

"I wanna go back to that guy!"She cries.

'Guy?'

"What guy,Maddie?"Mikey asked.

"The guy I was dancing with! He said that he will make me feel special...I wanna be special! Just for once. Everybody treats me like I'm just a piece of shit,"Maddie replies.

It made his heart shatter to hear her say that."But you are special,"Mikey whispers to her. "I can make you feel special."

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"Kiss me!"

Mikey was taken aback."What?"

"Kiss me and prove to me that you will make me feel special,"Maddie states. She had no control of what she was saying. Mikey on the other hand,was shocked. The fact that she wanted him to kiss her meant that she might have some strong feelings for him. He really wanted to fulfill her wish but he can't. He couldn't.

"No," he said firmly.

"What?"Tears started to well up in Maddie's eyes.

"I said no,I won't kiss you."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! And to think that you m-might l-l-like me was stupid!"Maddie cried.

"Maddie! I really want to kiss you but I don't want it like this. Not when you're all drunk and won't remember a thing in the morning. I want you to remember your-our-first kiss," Mikey said as he hugged his crush tightly. He broke the embrace only to find Maddie already asleep in his arms.

He smiled and laid her on his bed. He helped to take off her stilettos and climbed into bed beside her.

Maddie was startled when she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled closer,sighing dreamily before heading off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**How do you like it? I really love the mini Mikey and Maddie scene. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! :D**  
**Please leave a review!**

**Peace out!**  
**chocolatecupquake17**


	6. Chapter 6: Hold Me Tight

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was away for the week and there wasn't any Interet there,so I had to come back to upload the new chapter. Anyways,enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:Hold Me Tight

The girls-actually only Maddie-had avoided the guys-especially Mikey-for a week after the "Maddie-being-drunk" incident. She felt ashamed for having caused so much trouble to everyone,especially Mikey. She had tried to avoid him for a week. She didn't answer any of his calls or texts,afraid of the fact that Mikey would never forgive her for the trouble she got into,but her sisters convinced her otherwise.

The guys and girls went for patrol together again the following Friday night. Maddie felt relieved that Mikey was actually talking to her. She honestly had missed talking to him,he was her best friend and yes,she did have a crush on him.

After patrol,the guys planned to have movie night the following day. They guys invited the girls over and they agreed.

It was Raphael's turn to choose and it usually ends up with a horror movie. He felt lucky that it wasnt Leo or Donnie's turn to choose,he didn't want to end up sitting through a Space Heroes movie marathon or a lame-ass biography.

As he looked through the stack of CDs, Amelia walked by to check on him. He literally blushed as he thought of something to say.

"C-can you help me with something?" he asked nervously.

"What's up?"Amelia asked as she kneeled down beside her red-banded brother.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck,thinking of what to say next. Amelia,knowing love when she saw it,said,"She once saw The Conjuring and almost passed out when she saw the cover of the CD. Believe me,she'll be clinging on to you for dear life."

He blushed,giving her a nod then glanced at the CD which was placed on top of the stack. He picked it up and smirked as Rosalyn entered with her sisters and plopped down on the couch as she listened to her iPod.

_Won't be bored for long_, Raph thought mischievously.

* * *

"Lucy,I'm home!" Maddie hollered upon entering the kitchen. Mikey was making the popcorn. He turned around and smiled.

"Pizza!"he cheered. What good would a movie night be without pizza?

"How much do I owe you?"he asked as he took out a ten-dollar bill from his wallet.

"Nothing,"Maddie replied,setting the pizza on the table. Mikey looked at her questioningly as she handed him a slice of pizza. "Try it first,then I'll tell you."

He took a small bite of it,then gobbled the whole thing down. Maddie giggled as he exclaimed,"This...is...the BEST PIZZA EVER!"

"Thanks,I made it myself," Maddie blushed.

"YOU made this?" Mikey asked as his eyes widened.

"It was nothing,really."

"Nothing? Dudette,you gotta be kidding me! You have a totally amazing talent!"he pronounced.

Maddie blushed even more as she recalled what happened earlier that day.

Mikey had called her and asked her to get some pizza before heading to the lair. Instead of going to the pizzeria, she decided to make one herself.

"_But no anchovies,please!_" Mikey said.

"Anchovies are gross!" Maddie giggled.

"_Yeah,so no anchovies,_"Mikey laughed.

Maddie smiled as she spread the dough. She spent all morning making the pizza. The quote "A way to man's heart is through his stomach" kept replaying in her head as she made the pizza.

"T-thanks,"she stuttered.

Amelia then cleared her throat. She leaned on the door frame with a smirk on her face.

_How long has she been there?_ The two thought simultaneously.

"The pizza looks great," Amelia giggled as she turned to Maddie. "I'll leave you two alone,I'm going to call Leo. Movie starts in twenty minutes."

* * *

Donnie was busy rewiring one of the speakers when Amelia walked by.

"H-hey Lia,"he called. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure,what is it?"she asked.

"I um..I want to-but she-"

"Yes,she does,"Amelia said simply. "Dee likes you and you should let her know that you feel the same."

"Well,what should I do?"Donnie asked. He already had a plan in mind,but wasn't sure if it was going to work.

"You'll work something out,"she winked as she headed towards the dojo.

He quickly got out a pen and paper and casually started to write when he saw Demetria  
coming towards him.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Donnie asked.

"H-hey,I-I'm just writing a poem I just read and it sorta reminded me of you,"he answered nervously.

"Really? Can I hear it?" Dee asked cheerfully.

Donnie blushed before beginning, "It's called 'Our Love'."

There is a beautiful world where I can see your face,  
It only exists between time and space,  
Time shreds space like worn out fashion,  
And leaves us desperate for our precious compassion,  
Space consumes our time without our consent,  
And hides the reality that our dreams once spent,  
Our love is regained when we meet in between,  
And there we can dance again in our dream.

Dee was almost in tears but she held them back. The poem was beautiful and it reminded Donnie of her!

"It was beautiful,"she said.

Donnie smiled in satisfaction. Dee thanked God that Rose was listening to her iPod. She would have burst into laughter the moment Donnie had started reading the poem.

* * *

Laura had went straight to the dojo after arriving,knowing Leo would be there practicing before the movie. She opened the rice paper door to find Leo meditating  
in the middle of the room. He looked towards her and blushed.

"Um,s-sorry,"Laura apologized. "Didn't mean to disturb you."

"No,no,it's okay. You're always welcomed here,"Leo smiled assuringly. That was one thing Laura liked about Leo. He was so sweet,kind...She could think about him all day.

"I was thinking that we should practice before the movie."

She pulled out her two swords to show him. Leo smiled as he did the same. They got into fighting stances and started. Their swords clashed and they began to forcefully push their swords against each other. They held this stance for a while,their arms were tired and they were loosening up. They stared into each others dark blue eyes as their swords were slowly brought down. Unexpectedly,they were leaning in closer and closer.

"Laura,I-"

_Knock!Knock!_

"Guys! Movie's starting soon!"came Amelia's cheerful voice from behind the rice paper door. They quickly parted.

"W-we're coming!" Laura called back. And turned to leave but stopped and turned back to look at Leo.

"W-we should go,I mean-um"

"Never happened." Leo smiled sweetly. He grabbed her wrist and they walked into the living room where everything was set.  
Pizza,popcorn,Coke,Mikey and Maddie had even laid out some pillows and blankets on the floor.

Everyone gathered on the couch,even Master Splinter and Yakie,who everyone knew would probably sleep through the whole movie.

When everyone was comfortable in their seats,Raph popped in the disc and sat down next to Rose on the couch,where Amelia and Aaron were snuggling close to each other.

"So what's the movie this time?" Rose asked just as the movie started up.

"The Conjuring."

Rose almost sprayed all her Coke on Raph's face. She drank it down and made a weird face when she felt that prickly gassy feeling in her throat.

She coughed and croaked,"T-The Conjuring?"

"You ain't scared,right?"Raph added playfully. Rose had been looking at him,forcing herself not look at the screen. But she reminded herself that this was just a movie and that Raph was just trying to make her weak.

She hesitantly turned to look at screen.

* * *

The masters fell asleep five minutes after the movie started,and Raph was practically enjoying himself.  
Rose would occasionally gasp and then bury her face in his plastron as she clutched onto his arm tightly.

_I hate you,Lia! You little twitch! She told him..He wanted to see me weak so that I could fall into his arms. His big,muscular ar-what am I thinking? Lia's getting into my head. I'm a crabby,hot-tempered bitch. No way is he ever going to like me._ Rose thought as she held on tighter onto his arm.

* * *

It was the middle of the movie and Mikey and Maddie were clinging onto each other. They held each other tightly when the sound of shattering glass could be heard from the speakers. The fact that Raph wasn't scared about this will remain a mystery to Mikey.

But for once,he felt relieved that it was Raph who chose the movie. The way that Maddie was desperately holding onto him for protection,it was so cute. Mikey wrapped an arm around her waist and he could feel her tensed body loosen up. Maddie seemed not so scared anymore. She felt safe and protected.

"Hold me tight,"Maddie whispered. Surprisingly,Mikey heard it and he hugged her tighter. Despite the scary scene displayed on the screen,Mikey was smiling away.

_Don't worry,Maddie. I'll protect you. No monster,spirit or guy is gonna take you away from me._

* * *

Dee was holding onto Donnie's arm and she moved closer whenever a scary scene popped out. But Donnie didn't mind,since Dee was so close to him.

Unknown to Donnie though,every time Dee came closer,she would start reading the poem Donnie read to her in her head.

_There is a beautiful world where I can see your face,It only exists between time and space,Time shreds space like worn out fashion,And leaves us desperate for our precious compassion,Space consumes our time without our consent,And hides the reality that our dreams once spent,Our love is regained when we meet in between,And there we can dance again in our dream._ She thought.

* * *

Laura and Leo were terrified,but being the fearless leaders they are, they stayed strong. They held hands, and whenever something jumped out onto the screen, Laura would squeeze Leo's hand tighter, but he didn't mind.

_We were so close! But I don't mind. Leo, I love you with all my heart and one day I'll tell you so._

* * *

**Me:Ha! Another chapter done!**

**Rose:What the hell? I'm not scared! It was just a dumb movie! *Maddie sneaks up behind her and scares her* AAH! MADDIE,YOU"RE DEAD!**

**Me:Anyways..Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! I need at least 3! Peace out!**


End file.
